opparknowsitallfandomcom-20200215-history
Relevancy
Reality: Korea doesn't care about idols, hence, your oppar(s)/unnir(s) is not relevant and will probably only ever become semi-relevant if anything. Also, having a large fanbase does not guarantee relevancy (example: SHINee). These list will give you a somewhat accurate perception of how semi-relevant your oppar(s)/unnir(s) are. 'Biggest earners among celebrities according to Forbes Korea (2010):' 1. Girls’ Generation (Singer) 2. Park Jisung (Soccer player) 3. Kim Yuna (Figure skater) 4. Lee Seunggi (Singer) 5. 2PM (Singer) 6. Yu Jaesuk (MC) 7. Lee Chungyong (Soccer player) 8. 2AM (Singer) 9. Chu Shinsoo (Baseball player) 10. Kang Hodong (MC) 11. Lee Hyori (Singer) 12. Yoon Siyoon (Actor) 13. Rain (Singer) 14. Park Chuyoung (Soccer player) 15. Shin Mina (Actress) 16. Super Junior (Singer) 17. Wonbin (Actor) 18. Hwang Jungeum (Actress) 19. Kim Hyesu (Actress) 20. Go Hyunjung (Acress) 21. Kang Dongwon (Actor) 22. Lee Daeho (Baseball player) 23. Park Taehwan (Swimmer) 24. Lee Nayoung (Actress) 25. Jang Donggun (Actor) 26. Shin Sekyung (Actress) 27. Lee Kyungkyu (MC) 28. Big Bang (Singer) 29. Lee Minjung (Actress) 30. Choi Kyungjoo (Golfer) 31. 2NE1 (Singer) 32. Hyunbin (Actor) 33. Bae Yongjoon (Actor) 34. Moon Geunyoung (Actress) 35. Lee Minho (Actor) 36. Han Hyojoo (Actress) 37. Kim Taehee (Actress) 38. Park Chanho (Baseball player) 39. Park Myungsoo (MC) 40. BEAST (Singer) Ten best selling artists in 2011 as of August: 1. Big Bang 2. TVXQ 3. Kim Hyunjoong 4. Beast 5. 2PM 6. Jay Park 7. f(x) 8. CNBlue 9. Infinite 10. IU An idea of how big the companies are: SM Entertainment 1. DBSK: Keep Your Head Down 236,669 6. F(x): Pinocchio 54,987 7. DBSK: Keep Your Head Down Repack 54,225 19. Super Junior M: Perfection 24,788 21. SNSD: 1Asia Tour DVD 23,869 31. SNSD: Run Devil Run 16,546 43. SNSD: Mr. Taxi 12,679 47. SNSD: Genie (Jap. Version) 11,685 48. SHINee: Hello 10,758 51. SNSD: Gee (Jap. Version) 10,690 55. SNSD: Oh 9,733 57. SNSD: Hoot 9,153 62. F(x): NUABO 8,892 69. DBSK: “O”-Jung.Ban.Hap. 7,203 71. SNSD: Gee 6,917 Total: 498,794 YG Entertainment 2. Big Bang: 4th Mini Album 138,975 (or) 139,104 5. Big Bang: 4th Mini Repack 81,913 10. Seungri: VVIP 41,302 18. GD&TOP: 1st album 26,933 30. 2NE1: To Anyone 16,694 Total: 305,946 Cube Entertainment 3. B2st: Fiction and Fact 90,000 17. 4minute: 4minutes left 27,585 44. B2st: Shock of the New Era 12,246 53. B2st: Lights Go On Again Deluxe 10,359 57. G.NA: Black and White 9,354 67. APink: 7 Springs of APink 7,385 74. B2st: B2st is the Best 6,257 Total: 163,186 Pledis Entertainment 33. AfterSchool: Virgin 16,406 65. Orange Caramel: Bangkok City 7,966 Total: 24,372 FNC/Core Contents Media 4. CN Blue: First Step 87,926 11. F.T.Island: Return 33,995 14. CNBLUE: First Step+Thank U 29,723 25. CNBLUE: Bluelove 19,603 37. CN BLUE: Bluetroy 14,197 41. T-ara: Temptastic 13,278 63. T-ara: Breaking Heart 8,694 Total: 207,416 DSP Media '''34. Kara: Jumping 15,166 35. Rainbow: So? 15,133 45. Kara: Revolution 12,012 Total: 42,311''' JYP+ 16. MBLAQ: BLAQ Style 27,702 60. MBLAQ: BLAQ Style 3D 17,081 70. 2PM: Still 2PM 7,035 Total: 51,818 2010’s most downloaded songs were (according to Gaon): #Can’t Let You Go Even If I Die - 2AM 3,352,827 # Oh! - SNSD 3,316,889 #Good Girl Bad Girl - miss A 3,119,784 #I can not (Feat. 美) - 4Men 3,093,483 #I Go Crazy Because of You - T-ara 3,042,224 #Amazon (With 2AM to go crazy) - IU 3,008,795 #Lupin - Kara 2,977,898 #I’m A Loner - CN Blue 2,959,800 #2 Different Tears - Wonder Girl 2,790,298 #Sick enough to die (Feat. Mellow) - MC Mong 2,698,185 #Stop the Time - Davichi 2,676,554 #Love taught me to drink (Feat. Baek Chan From 8eight) - Lee Seung Gi 2,598,332 A group's song can be a hit (with the public) but the group can still remain irrelevant, for example: 4minute: HUH ------------2,357,440 (release on May 19, 2010) I My Me Mine----1,815,744 (release on May 19, 2010) Kpop Oricon(Japan) DEBUT WEEKLY Rankings (2011-06-22): 1.SJ Bonamana - 59,262 2. 2PM Take Off - 59,259 3. SNSD Genie - 44,907 4. MBLAQ Your Luv - 40,281 5. KARA Mister - 29,238 6. Beast Shock - 28,532 7. Big Bang - Heaven - 26,039 8. BoA ID Peace B - 14,740 9. Supernova - 8,542 10. ZE:A Love Letter - 8,273 11. SES Meguriau Sekai - 7,390 12. Se7en Hikari - 7,303 13. 4Minute Muzik - 4,241 14. FTI One Way - 4,043 15. CNBlue The Way - 3,353 16. TVXQ Hug - 2,502 17. CSJH Boomerang - 967 (Shinee later beat Suju with their 91,000 copies sold during the first week) Let it be known, that when you become relevant in Japan you can basically give up on ever coming back to Korea since the japanese market is at least twice as lucurative.